Cygni
'''Cygni '''is a member of The Stars created by SuperNerd295. Took me forever to get to his page. Appearance Cygni has a strange appearance. His body resembles that of a squid, with the exception of being mechanical. A baby blue power core is located at his chest and has several circles of energy pulsating through it. He has two scythe arms capable of cleaving through the strongest known metal, Space Titanium. He has yellow skin and a red visor for an eye. He also sports a breath regulator on his mouth and his hair is orange and stylized to resemble the letter T. History Pre-JJSA Prior to the events of JJSA, Cygni was a tech savvy member of the Squivleenus species and added cybernetic enhancements to himself until he was barely even a living organism. Albeit making him highly intelligent and powerful, he lost all interest in friend and family, eventually forgetting what it meant to be able to love. Eventually an outcast, he was kicked off his home planet and sent into the Universal Army, where he would soon retire. After becoming a renowned scientist, The Stars would eventually have an easier lead on him and tracked Cygni down, and ended up easily recruiting him as he had nothing to do. JJSA TBA Abilities Cygni has unique abilities as he needs to call upon their system name to use them. * Energy Infused Scythes - Commonly called EIS and referred too as that in order to be used, the EIS system is a command system which takes left over energy from the power core and pumps it into Cygni's scythes, making them even more deadly. * Visor Beam - A beam fired from Cygni's visor, referred to as VIB, is a command system which takes direct energy from the power core and disperses it rapidly through the visor in place of Cygni's eyes. A powerful attack it is, but it comes at a price. Not only does it drain his power core significantly if a lot of energy is involved (He can drain the whole thing), but it also momentarily blinds the kaiju even after the beam is fired, leaving it as a final attack. * Missile Barrage - MIBA, a command system that launches a volley of nuclear missiles is one of Cygni's most powerful attacks. Due to being immune to radiation, in fights solely by himself it is quite the useful technique, however in densely populated areas or with his other Stars, it is never used due to the potentially life changing results. * Brain Melting Gas - A projectile spray of acidic gas that enters a users body and burns away their brain, the BMG is a command system that is also used in 1v1 fights. The gas is capable of making Jefferey feel sick and causes him to violently regurgitate blood all over the floor. It does not however kill him. Trivia * Cygni is one of my favorite members of The Stars, and hence he get's a highly gruesome death to accompany that. * Cygni is the only member of The Stars to actually be famous prior to his joining of the group. * This is the 900th page. Yay. Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Category:The Stars Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure Category:Aliens Category:Universe 666